


With A Limp And A Hunch

by AddictWithAPen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Sorry if its shit, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, i wrote this forever ago and decided to publish the first part, joshler - Freeform, probably guns and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictWithAPen/pseuds/AddictWithAPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about how Tyler Joseph makes friends, finds a boyfriend and deals with situations all while trying to survive in an apocalyptic wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Limp And A Hunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry if its shit plus josh will be introduced in the next chapter I just wanted to post this since ive had it forever and did nothing with it but i didnt reread it so haha. I hope you like it anyway lmao

Tylers POV:

Nobody really knows what exactly happened. One minute I was taking orders in a measly 3 star restaurant the next minute I was trekking through a wasteland, gun held tight against my chest while knives were strapped to my sides. I didn't know the first thing about surviving in a zombie apocalypse but luckily I had stumbled across a bunch of other survivors.

This happened when I cautiously came out of my little friendly neighborhood house that is now but a pile of ash, clenching a baseball bat for my own protection. My own street that I had grown to love was littered head to toe with the mindless zombies, on the hunt for flesh to devour upon. Needless to say I was shitting myself.

I was no match for them all but my prayers were answered when a range rover came to my rescue, speeding along the street running over zombies before coming to a halt before me. A door swung open followed by sudden screams to get in. We drove away in an instant. I was frozen in place just looking back on what I once called home, tears swelling up my eyes but not wanting to show weakness in front of complete strangers.

When I finally had the courage to turn my head from being buried in the car window pane my eyes were met by a blonde girl. Oh gosh her eyes were beautiful like the deep blue sea and over all she was stunning. She shook me out of my thought. Her tiny yet surprising strong hands fell place on my shoulders

"It's all going to be okay," She spoke. Her voice soothing to my ears. "Don't worry you are now safe with us, okay?"

I couldn't form any words to speak I just let out quiet mumbles in response. Thinking on her words I looked around on what she meant by "us". Turning my head facing fully front I then realized the two guys sitting in the front seat. One was driving like a maniac while the other was talking though I couldn't quite focus on what he was saying.

"So um.... Dude.... What's your name?" The blue eyed blonde girl questioned looking directly into my eyes as I snapped my head back to her.

"T-t-t-Tyler......T-Tyler Joseph...um..." What was wrong with me I was shaking like a leaf.

"Well hey there Tyler! My name is Jenna. Over there the big guy in the driver's seat is Ben, now he make look tough but really he's just a teddy bear. While over there sitting next to him is Mark... he thinks he's hilarious."

"Hey I am listening you know-"Mark butt in.

"That was the idea" Jenna lashed back.

"Well anyway hi Tyler welcome to our clan! Congratulations for staying alive, there's not many survivors out there so we're the lucky ones."

All I did was stare wide eyed at the both of them. I felt like a startled baby deer that had been captured by hunters. I tried so hard to make conversation I just... I just..argh!

"Hey Tyler you okay there? Look you are safe now so loosen up a little. I promise you nothing bad is going to happen... well.....I'm sure nothing will happen."

"Thanks..um.. Jenna. I'm just so overwhelmed by it all but I'm okay and thank you...yknow...for rescuing me. I owe you guys my life."

Jenna went to open her mouth when interrupted by mark responding too enthusiastically considering the situation that we're in.

"Don't mention it dude! I kinda wanted a new buddy anyway, these guys are getting boring"

Jenna and Ben scoffed in annoyance while shaking their heads. All Mark did was giggle and mouth a "sorry" to Jenna and turning to grin at me. I let out the smallest grin back, just so my crooked teeth were barely showing. Man I wanted to be nice but now wasn't the time to be all happy and smiley. For the rest of the car journey I turned my attention to the window even though there was nothing to see except for the remains of burned down stores.

There was friendly chatter between Jenna and the guys but I managed to ignore it so I could have some alone time with my thoughts. I felt like a wave of reality had hit me and I was drowning in all what's happened but I had to keep my cool. It was so strange seeing the amount of walking dead victims as we sped past in the car. There were hundreds, not a sole survivor in sight.

Finally after about 20 minutes we came to a locked barbed wire fence. Mark jumped out the vehicle to unlock the gate, motioning the driver - Ben - to park up. After the gates were shut behind us everyone got out the car but me. I was too frozen in my position to move. Jenna then jogged round the car to open the passenger door for me.

"C'mon new guy we've got things to do!"

I gulped down the saliva that was gathering in my mouth.

".......things?" I questioned cautiously only half wanting to know the answer.

"Just you wait and see."

I had no idea what was in store for me all I knew was I was going to be busy indeed. Jenna slammed the door behind me and guiding me into a large warehouse type building. Never before has a building intimidated me like this has. Once inside I took in the interior. The only thing that resembled home was the beds, drawers and kitchen type area. The rest of the place was tables holding weapons and targets lining the walls. I was told to "make myself at home" but it was pretty hard when I was enclosed by cold, metal walls.

"Tyler you can have that bed over there. You should probably get some rest now, you look exhausted." Mark noted and directed me to my bed.

Giving out thank yous and good nights I climbed into the sheets trying to get comfortable on the rock hard mattress below me. Not knowing how I instantly drifted off into a deep sleep as though I was avoiding the conscious world.

That all happened two days ago and since then I have been training day and night. Though small, Jenna is one tough cookie and she has been teaching me how exactly to use a gun and what the best method in using a knife is. Who knows where she could've learned all this, she's a mystery. I've gotten to know the crew a little more. I'm surprised that its only the 4 of us, to be honest I was expecting a whole army. Ben didn't speak to much but I understood. Though whenever he did it will always be light remarks to brighten the mood. Mark pulled out puns here, there and everywhere. Some funny, some just so bad that somehow we end up laughing along to them. And Jenna.... She was something else. She hid negative emotions very well and seemed to have an endless amount of hidden talents.

But this is where we are now. As I said before I was now trekking through a wasteland with "my" squad. I would've never had pictured myself in this situation. We were all prepared, weapons hidden on every part of our bodies. Mark and Ben were up front while me and Jenna had held behind walking through the debris sparking up conversation every now and again. She had almost become as though a best friend to me the past couple of days.

Mark told me that we were on a mission to find more survivors and get more supplies. Little did I know what was about to come...


End file.
